


Circle Shift [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills [Podfic] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, GFY, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about circles is that they are not inert objects; it’s not in their nature.</p><p>Story written by Flamethrower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Shift [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circle Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395612) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> See end notes for specific content warnings.

Cover Art created by [lacefedora](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  * **Chapter**



  * **Bloopers**

## Downloads

    * [Chapter MP3, via Paraka Productions (right click for download, left click for mobile streaming) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Re%20Entry/Circle%20Shift/ReEntry%20JotW%20Circle%20Shift%20Chapter%2001.mp3) | **Size:** 103 MB | **Duration:** 01:47:29
    * [Bloopers MP3, via Paraka Productions (right click for download, left click for mobile streaming) ](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Re%20Entry/Circle%20Shift/ReEntry%20JotW%20Circle%20Shift%20Chapter%2001%20Bloopers.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:33

## Music

**"Elements"** , by Lindsey Stirling, from Lindsey Stirling

## Sound Effects

**"[ CamelTalk ](http://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/16932/)"** , by acclivity


  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Time signatures 00:36:00 to 00:46:25 - Explicit sexual content


End file.
